


Long Road Home

by Heosic24



Series: Siron ficlets [1]
Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heosic24/pseuds/Heosic24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forty, and Simon realized that dying alone wasn’t what Nia would have wanted, and it wasn’t what he wanted either. There was only one place left to call home, and one person he wouldn’t mind settling down for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Road Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emotionalkracken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalkracken/gifts).



He told her he’d never forget her until the day the universe ended. Now that it never would, he drilled homes for seeds so that the planet would never forget her either. When he was gone they’d remain, an eternal reminder of her beauty and sacrifice so that the world could be at peace. Sometimes, when his wandering brought him by the city for a visit, Leeron would find him. Simon was nearly thirty, all broad shoulders and stubble, his girth finally grown into his height. ‘Ron hadn’t aged a day since Simon had first met him sixteen years ago. “Look who’s grown into a strapping man~” he’d say, all swinging hips and flirtatious smile. Simon would laugh, and flush, and finally accept the food being thrust at him.

Leeron was as much of a genius as he was flamboyant, so once he’d winked and given Simon’s arm a pinch the younger man would ask what the mechanic had been working on while he was gone. As Leeron eagerly explained his newest projects and breakthroughs, Simon ate. It was a comfortable refuge from his travels, a lull between the danger and solitude of the road, and energy and eager questions of the rest of the old gang and the new generation they’d spawned. Afterwards, he’d visit the other survivors and play with the kids, and left before it reminded him too much of Nia.

Mid-thirties, and the place Simon preferred to crash when he visited “home” was Leeron’s couch. He’d sold his home when he decided to travel, and though he adored the kids they were too loud and energetic to house with after traveling alone for so long. Leeron spent more time in the lab than he did his own house, so when he offered Simon took him up on it gratefully. When Leeron did manage to make it home at a reasonable hour, they’d have a meal together and chat. The man was as flirty and energetic as ever, but Simon could see the signs of age setting in, even if ‘Ron’s face was flawless as ever.

Forty, and he realized that dying alone wasn’t what Nia would have wanted, and it wasn’t what he wanted either. There was only one place left to call home, and one person he wouldn’t mind settling down for. When Leeron came home, exhausted from several sleepless nights in the lab, Simon was there. This time, when he jokingly asked for a kiss, he got one.

Leeron might have been a genius, but even he didn’t see that coming. He looked Simon in the eyes, too weary to be anything but serious.

“Love, I’m fifty. This old queen won’t be a one night anything, understand?”

“I understand. Mind if I stay for a while, this time?”

“You’re always welcome in my home, Simon,” a wink, “and in my bed~”

Twenty-six years and he could still make Simon blush.

Simon didn’t settle down forever. It wasn’t like he and Leeron had children to take care of, and ‘ron was a workaholic who came home about as often as Simon did. But before he left, Simon would always leave flowers; Leeron always seemed to know when the wanderlust would return, and no matter how busy he was he always made sure to stock the usually empty fridge and pantry with travel food.


End file.
